


The Games We Play

by artemisDisciple



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisDisciple/pseuds/artemisDisciple
Summary: Ienzo is late coming home, and Demyx goes to pay him a visit.





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VMariner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMariner/gifts).



Demyx had been trying his best. Ienzo had told him he was busy in the lab today, and that he wouldn’t be able to come home until late tonight. But Demyx was desperate.

 

He opened a dark corridor that brought him to the lab and he strode through the hallways, hardly glancing in any direction besides forward. He was on a mission. He followed the familiar path to the study door where he knew he would find his boyfriend.

 

He pushed open the door to be greeted with the sight of Ienzo sitting at Ansem’s massive desk, surrounded by papers and notebooks. The scientist glanced up from his work as he heard the door. “Oh-” He paused, “Demyx? What are you doing here?” his tone rose like it always did when he got nervous. “I thought I said I wouldn’t be home until late!”

 

“You did,” the blonde said with a smile, “But ya didn’t say anything about coming to visit!” He crossed the room to stand behind Ienzo and wrap his arms around his lover’s neck. Leaning in close to Ienzo’s ear he said with his usual grin, “I missed you,”

 

A blush bloomed across Ienzo’s cheeks as Demyx spoke and he started to shuffle his paperwork nervously around. “Demyx, I told you I have important work to get done!” He sputtered.

 

“Aw, c’mon…” Demyx drawled, “You’re always working...can’t we have just a little fun?”

 

Ienzo averted his eyes, the red on his face growing even deeper. “Demyx…” his boyfriend was so cute like this, and Ienzo had a hard time saying no.

 

“What’s even so important,” Demyx asked as he reached out to grab a loose page of notes, which Ienzo immediately reacted to.

 

“No, don’t-”

 

Too late, Demyx held the page up and was greeted with an illustration of a naked man wearing a full harness, complete with small notations written in Ienzo’s handwriting. He blinked, then turned back to Ienzo. “Have you-”

 

The scientist was bright red and looking down at his hands, “It’s not what you think!”

 

Demyx crossed one arm, a mischievous grin crawling across his face as he held up the page. “Have you been studying  _ techniques? _ ” he teased.

 

Ienzo buried his face in his hands, “I just wanted…..to be better...for you,”

 

Demyx’s grin relaxed a bit, he was so lucky to have such a cute boyfriend. He set the page back on the desk and he reached out to pull Ienzo’s hands gently away from his face. “Hey, it’s okay, babe,” He placed a gentle kiss on the smaller boy’s forehead, “I think it’s really sweet,”

 

Ienzo looked up, face still flushed with embarrassment. “You do? You don’t think it’s weird…?”

 

Demyx chuckled, “Babe, you’re just inexperienced, it’s okay.” He nuzzled into Ienzo’s shoulder and placed a kiss on his neck for good measure. He grinned at the soft noise Ienzo made. He was always very good at getting the scientist flustered. Then a thought occurred to the musician. “Hey Ien? You want to try something?” he purred against the other, planting a few more soft kisses on his boyfriend.

 

“Ngh, what…?” Ienzo was getting distracted. The kisses were tickling his skin but also driving his hormones up the wall.  _ How was Demyx so good at this? _

 

“I can teach you a game, do you want to play with me?” 

 

“What kind of game...?” the blood rushing to his head was making it harder to focus on what was going on.

 

“You get to play master, and I’ll be your servant,” Demyx pulled away to see the expression on Ienzo’s face. “I’ll do whatever you ask me to do, but only when you ask. It’ll be fun!”

 

The scientist’s blush increased yet again, “D-Demyx! We can’t do that here! What if someone comes in-”

 

“Aw Ien,” Demyx hummed quietly, “No one else is here right now, isn’t that why you picked now to do your,” he indicated the notated picture he had picked up earlier, “Research?”

 

That did it, “O-Ok,” Ienzo managed, “I’ll try my best,”

 

“Great! What will you have me do first,  _ master? _ ”

 

Ienzo had to admit, hearing Demyx purr the title made him feel some kind of way. But he didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend. “Kiss me,” he mumbled.

 

The musician didn’t have to be told twice, he leaned in to the chair that Ienzo was sitting in, putting his knee to one side of Ienzo’s legs, and gripping the arms for support as he gently touched a kiss to the scientist’s lips. A shallow kiss, and Demyx ached for more, but the rules of the game meant he had to wait for permission. After a moment he retreated by a fraction of an inch.

 

Demyx’s lips were soft, and somehow he always seemed to taste like saltwater, but it was a flavor Ienzo had come to love during their time together. “More,” he said quietly.

 

“Yes, master,” Demyx didn’t hesitate to oblige, this time holding the kiss for longer. His arms trembled, yearning to bury themselves in the scientist’s hair. He parted his lips slightly, a question with no words.

 

Ienzo reached up and took Demyx’s face in his hands, the musician’s skin was soft, despite not caring too much about his appearance, the blonde did try to take care of himself. He sighed into the contact and it kindled the fire in Ienzo’s heart. The smaller man pulled back only slightly to whisper, “More,”

 

Demyx closed his eyes and obeyed, deepening their initial kiss. Ienzo’s lips parted, and their tongues intertwined. The scientist reached around and ran his hand down Demyx’s back to his hip, gently pulling the musician closer to him. A shiver ran through the blonde.  _ Fuck,  _ they had barely gotten started and already Demyx was aching for more.

 

At last, Ienzo broke the kiss, the two of them breathing heavily. Demyx was starting to feel the soreness in his arms that had been supporting the most of his weight. The scientist tangled his fingers in Demyx’s hair and tugged him down so that his mouth was back at Ienzo’s throat. Just the little gusts from Demyx’s breathing was enough to pick Ienzo’s heartbeat up.

 

“May I undress you, Master?”

 

Ienzo hesitated, a quick nervous glance at the closed oak doors of his Master’s study. If they continued, Ienzo knew that neither one of them would want to stop until they were spent. But it was late, and like Demyx said, Ienzo had chosen to research during this time for a reason. Even the guards had already retired for the evening. “Yes,” he finally murmured, “Just the top for now,”

 

Demyx eagerly loosened the restricting tie and unbuttoned the collared shirt, exposing the skin underneath. He returned to his place at Ienzo’s throat and awaited his next instructions.

 

“Ngh…” Came Ienzo’s voice, once again feeling the tingling of Demyx’s breath on his skin. “Use your mouth…”

 

The blonde let out a quick breath of excitement that made Ienzo flinch before he planted gentle kisses all along his master’s throat, each one drawing out another tiny noise from the other.

 

“Mark m-me,” another stuttered command, and Demyx was living for every single one of them. He latched desperately on to the skin, sucking hard and earning himself the loudest cry of the night. Ienzo arched his back and buried his hands in Demyx’s hair, holding him close.

 

When Demyx released his master, Ienzo held him for a few more moments, letting himself catch his breath. The musician had to bite his tongue to keep from whimpering. Things were going so agonizingly slow and he had come into the lab hot. But, he knew that each little thing he did to spur Ienzo forward was bringing him that much closer to his own pleasure. Stil, couldn’t hurt to try and move things along, right?

 

“Master?” Demyx purred, “What else may I do to please you?”

 

Ienzo was already hazy from the amount of blood rushing to his head and his groin and Demyx playing the servant was getting to him in a very good way.  _ Stars, _ his boyfriend was hot.

 

“Touch me, more,” Ienzo said softly, running another hand through Demyx’s hair.

 

The musician was more than happy to trail gentle kisses down Ienzo’s exposed torso, licking his lips between each one to leave faint cold marks on the skin. He let out a breath when he reached the hem of the other’s pants and paused to admire the scientist’s labored breathing. Demyx lingered on his knees in between Ienzo’s legs, waiting for his next instructions, despite being desperate to see to his own throbbing erection.  _ No, _ he thought,  _ he was going to behave himself. _

 

Ienzo surprised even himself as his hands buried yet again into Demyx’s hair and he bucked his hips just enough to get a little friction against Demyx’s mouth. “Ah-”

 

Demyx took this as an unspoken instruction to free his boyfriend’s straining dick from his pants. He hovered over it, letting his breath make it twitch and sending even more adorable noises from Ienzo.

 

The scientist angled Demyx’s head so the tip of his throbbing member rested against the blonde’s lips. “T-take it,” came the quiet command.

 

Demyx opened his mouth to let Ienzo buck his hips yet again, thrusting his dick deep into the blonde’s throat. Demyx hummed around Ienzo in his mouth, letting the hands in his hair set the pace for him. Each sound that came from Ienzo went straight between Demyx’s legs. He had pushed Ienzo so far at this point that the climaxed in mere minutes under Demyx’s care. The blonde swallowed every last drop as Ienzo curled around him with a soft cry.

 

When they finally came apart, Demyx’s knees and throat were sore, and his own neglected erection was straining against his pants. He got to his feet, placing a couple of soft kisses on the top of Ienzo’s head. “How was that,  _ master? _ ” He said with his normal grin.

 

Ienzo met Demyx’s gaze, a shy smile forming on his own face. “Excellent,” he answered, “I think you deserve a reward,”

 

A tingle ran down Demyx’s spine at Ienzo’s words. “What did you have in mind?”

 

Ienzo didn’t answer as he tucked himself back into his pants and tugged Demyx closer, he had Demyx sit on the arm of the chair he had been sitting in. He placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek as he softly ran his hand along the length of Demyx’s dick through his pants. The blonde almost came right there, after denying himself the entire night and having Ienzo put on such a show for him. As it was a stuttered moan left his lips and he curled forward, trying not to lean too hard into the touch, denying himself even now.

 

A frown crossed Ienzo’s face as he noticed what Demyx was doing, and proceeded to unzip his boyfriend’s pants to reach his prize. The little gasp when their skin made contact sent little electric tingles through Ienzo. He proceeded to run his thumb across the tip of Demyx’s dick, pulling a full groan from the other. “Ah-! Fuck, Ien...do that again, please…”

 

Ienzo grinned, matching the grin his boyfriend often wore. He leaned in and gently blew a breath across the other’s heated skin as he repeated the motion. Demyx nearly lost it. “You’re gonna make me fall apart,” he breathed.

 

The scientist leaned in closer and placed a kiss on the tip of Demyx’s throbbing dick as he moved his hand up and down the shaft. The musician’s cries were gaining in volume as the friction threw him forcefully over the edge. He climaxed and Ienzo reflexively recoiled as the cum hit his face.

 

Demyx immediately went beet red and grabbed a cloth he kept in his pocket to polish his sitar, luckily this one was brand new, and started to wipe off Ienzo’s face. “Sorry, Ien,” He said, voice shakey. “I didn’t realize how close I was and you just-”

 

Ienzo was also turning red underneath Demyx’s hands. “Was it that good?” He mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

 

Demyx stopped, pulling back just a hair before catching Ienzo’s chin and tilting his face back so their eyes met. The sight of his boyfriend’s face still covered in his cum, blushing from his own orgasm and his embarrassment of being unprepared for his boyfriend to reach his climax so fast was a sight Demyx knew he would treasure for a long time. “Ienzo,” he said, using the scientist’s full name so the other knew he was serious. “That was probably the hottest thing you’ve ever done,”

 

Another blush and Ienzo took the cloth from Demyx’s hands to cover up his small satisfied smile as he continued wiping off his face. “Well, maybe we should play that game again sometime,” The scientist mused aloud. “You seemed like you really enjoyed it,”

 

Demyx leaned in and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “Whenever you want to, babe. love you,”

Ienzo folded up the cloth so none of the soiled parts faced outward as he nuzzled close to Demyx’s chest. His favorite place, right next to the former Nobody’s new heart, listening to its natural beat. “Love you, too.”


End file.
